


Only staff are allowed in the backroom

by Giccivega



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Caught, Hank visits Barry, M/M, Storeroom make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccivega/pseuds/Giccivega
Summary: Hank pays Barry a little visit at Lululemon
Relationships: Barry Berkman & NoHo Hank, Barry Berkman/NoHo Hank
Kudos: 40





	Only staff are allowed in the backroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nobarry fic so I’m not super familiar with writing these characters but I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve watched Barry so hopefully it’s not too bad ^-^

"Guess who" Says the familiar Russian accent from behind him paired with the familiar tattooed hands that came up to cover his eyes. Barry dropped the shirt he was holding and quickly turns around. He was met with Hanks beaming eyes and bright smile. A smile that wasn't quite returned. 

"What are you doing here? You can't be here" Barry says in a hushed tone and takes Hanks wrists gently in his larger hands and them from his cheeks. 

Hank cocks his head to the side ready to disagree "Sure I can. Chechen mob leaders can shop too. We also need clothes, Barry" 

It wasn't embarrassment. That wasn't why Barry didn't want him and Hank to be seen together in lululemon. It was the fact Sasha was also working and he didn't want the acting class knowing about Hank. He was afraid the accent would remind them of the Russian connection to Ryan and somehow piece things together. Hank was fairly confident the acting class wouldn't associate him with anything with that because he was polite. He tells Barry “I’m too polite to be criminal” to which Barry has to really bite his tongue not to argue with that logic. Also none of them knew he liked men. 

"These clothes aren't exactly your style" Barry tries whilst Hank picks up a pair of green short shorts from the clothing rack. Hank holds the garment in front of his hips and sways a little "they could be" 

"Those are women's pants" Barry says and suppressed a laugh when Hank stops moving and whispers "shit"

Barry rolls his eyes and turns to walk away but he hears Hank walk to catch up to him 

"Can't a guy come visit his boyfriend in work these days. Jeez Louise"

Barry turns to meet Hanks eyes and says "Sasha is here and I need to work" in a lowered tone 

"Fine. I pretend my sexy boyfriend isn't working here" Hank says before walking off in the direction of the men's clothing. 

Barry watched Hank as he walked down the store and just as he turned to continue tidying up his section, Sasha swiftly came and stood next to him. 

"Do you know him?" She asks eyeing Barry with raised eyebrows

With one quick glance back at his boyfriend who was now at the hoodie section Barry said "uh no, He was asking just about the hoodies" 

"Oh okay" She seemed fairly convinced "could you go out back and get me a size medium periwinkle Outwear sweater please? You can reach the higher shelves" Barry smiles and nods then makes his way to the backroom, while trying to remember what periwinkle looked like.

He'd probably spent a good five minutes looking for a sweater to jump out at him in hope it was periwinkle when Barry heard they door open. Without looking behind him he calls out.

"Hey Sash, what the hell is periwinkle?"

"It sort of colour like blue and violent mixed together" Barry spins around upon hearing Hank answer, Russian accent thick and clear as he strolls towards Barry. Ultimately cornering him between the two shelves. 

"Hank you can't be back here" Hank pushed his index finger to Barry's lips to silence him

"Relax baby, no one saw me come in"

Barry moved his head away from the others finger "Seriously Hank I could get in trouble" 

"Is that such bad thing?" Hank raised his hairless eyebrows as a smirk grew on his face

"Fuck it " Barry finally caves and rushes forward, taking Hanks face in his hands and landing his lips on his boyfriends. Hanks hands find their place on Barry's hips bringing Barry forward until they're touching from their chests to their toes. 

Hank loved winding Barry up like this. Sure Barry seemed annoyed but they both know the brooding hitman could never stay mad at his boyfriend for very long. If at all. Especially when said boyfriend wears a certain pear of jeans that make his legs and ass look super good just the way Barry likes. It was a no brainer really. 

They were both too caught up in the smell, feel and taste of the other that they both failed to notice the door open, a second long pause and it being gently closed. 

After a further two minutes of making out and after Hank helped Barry find the appropriate periwinkle sweater, they left the storeroom. Barry leaving first to make sure the coast was clear then ushering Hank out before he was seen. 

Hank ended up buying pair of green socks he really didn't need then he left lululemon. Not before catching Barry's eye, who was talking to a customer, and giving him a sly wink. 

Barry rolled his eyes as he watched him leave and couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his lips. He was back to folding the tracksuit bottoms once again after the polite lady left when Sasha came up to him, leaning on the shelving and turning to he able to look straight at his face.

"I thought you didn't know him?" 

"Uh I don't" Barry innocently replied avoiding all eye contact 

"Well you seemed awfully friendly back there" Barry's eyes grew twice their size and if he was drinking anything he would have choked and died right there and then "only staff are allowed in the back room Baza" She softly tapped his back as she triumphantly walked away. Leaving Barry flushed and extremely embarrassed.


End file.
